


High Definition

by parkyparks



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Based on a song, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Nicknames, Second Kiss, idiots to lovers, lots of kisses, popstar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkyparks/pseuds/parkyparks
Summary: Gyro flirts in a bar one night with a guy he doesn't realize is a superstar
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	High Definition

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song high definition by waterparks. You don't need to listen to it to understand the fic but it's a really good song so I recommend you give it a listen.

Fenton had been at the bar for a half an hour or so before he saw the chicken leaning against the wall. He looked bored out of his mind, and not approachable. So Fenton approached him.   
"Hey. This doesn't really seem like your scene."   
The chicken scoffed. "You don't know me, you wouldn't know."  
"I'd like to know you." Fenton offered. "Can I get you something to drink."   
"I'm ordering my own drink. You can pay for it I suppose."   
"What's your name?"   
"Gyro"   
"Gyro" Fenton repeated. "I like that"   
"Oh, uh, thank you. What's yours?"   
"Fenton, Fenton Cabrera."   
"It's nice to meet you" gyro said, sitting down on one of the barstools.  
"You too. Are you from around here?"   
"Yes, I work at McDuck industries. What about you?"   
"I live in Empire City. I'm just here for work"   
"Ah" gyro decided not to push.  
"Yeah-"  
Just then a waiter came and took their orders.   
"So what do you do at McDuck industries?"   
"I'm head of the science department, and I dabble in engineering"   
"Oh wow" Fenton gushed. "That's like, my dream job. I majored in engineering."   
"Me too!" Gyro exclaimed.   
Fenton murmured a thank you to the waiter who had just brought them their drinks. "Can you tell me about any of your projects?"  
Normally, Gyro would say no. He had just met Fenton after all, he could be anyone. But something in his soft brown eyes made Gyro decide to trust him. "Well, I have this one robot, lil bulb-"   
Fenton eagerly listened to Gyro talk about his accomplishments. When Gyro began trailing off, Fenton asked if he wanted to leave.   
"Sure, do you want to go to my apartment?"   
"That sounds nice."   
Fenton paid the bill and left a tip, then the pair headed out of the bar. Fenton didn't even realize he wasn't drunk, even though that's why he went to the bar in the first place.   
They chatted casually until they got back to Gyro's apartment.   
"So what were you doing in that place anyway? It didn't really seem like your scene either." Gyro asked as he took off his jacket.   
"Well, it's not and it is." Fenton shrugged, pulling off his jacket as well and joining Gyro on his sofa. "Work requires me to travel a lot, and I've been dealing with some shit," he shrugs. "So I end up at a bar most nights."   
"Do you normally go home with people?"   
"No, well I did once, but definitely not like this. You're different Gyro"   
Gyro laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, well,"  
"It's nice, refreshing. I mean it in the best way." Fenton reached up and bushed a strand of Gyro's hair into place. "You're handsome"  
Gyro blushed. "You are too."   
"May I kiss you?"   
"Yeah"   
It was a quick and gentle kiss, but their was trust and passion behind it.   
"I could get used to that." Gyro murmured.   
Fenton pursed his lips.   
"Fenton? Is everything alright?"  
"Yeah! Yeah, of course."   
"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about anything?"   
Fenton sighed, and Gyro reached over and took Fenton's hand. "Come"  
Gyro lead Fenton down the hall to his bedroom. He sat down and patted the bed next to him. Fenton sat and then lay down.   
"What's wrong?"   
"I-I don't think you'd want to date me Gyro"   
"What? I-"   
"Listen, please. I'm really, really attracted to you, you seem like an amazing guy, and I just don't think I, deserve you? I have to travel so much for work, we don't even live in the same city, Gyro."  
"We could do long distance" Gyro suggested. "I really like you too, we could make this work."   
Fenton smiled sadly. "That's what my last partner said. She cheated on me." He added bluntly.   
"Oh. I'm so sorry."   
Fenton shrugged. "It is what it is. We can have tonight."   
"Yeah"   
"I'm sorry Gyro, I wish it was different."  
"I-I understand. I wish it was different too."   
"Can I kiss you again?"   
"Yeah."   
This kiss was longer. It was bittersweet. Gyro liked kissing Fenton, a lot. They had just met and were both a little intoxicated, but Gyro loved talking about science and inventing with Fenton.   
Fenton smiled sadly at Gyro when they broke apart. He shyly offered his arms, and Gyro accepted. They pulled each other close. Fenton started crying.   
"Hey, hey, Fenton?"  
"Mm sorry" Fenton mumbled.   
"It's okay, it's okay, take all the time you need. Here, wanna lay down?"   
Fenton nodded and climbed under the covers Gyro had pulled up. "Thank you."   
"Yeah. Of course."   
Gyro climbed in next to him and wrapped an arm around him. Fenton kept crying until, eventually, he cried himself to sleep. Gyro followed soon after.   
Fenton woke up the next morning with Gyro's arms still wrapped around him. He carefully untangled their legs and wiggled out of Gyro's embrace. He found a piece of paper and wrote a note, thanking gyro for a lovely evening, and that he wished he could stay but he had to work. He mentioned hoping their paths would cross again, but told Gyro not to wait for him.   
He was in the hallway when Gyro's front door opened.   
"Gyro?" A loud voice called.   
Fenton yelped.   
"Gyro?" The voice asked again.   
"Uh, no? He's asleep."  
"Holy shit aren't you Fenton-"   
"Fenton Crackshell, yes, now please, I gotta" the big bird in front of him passed out. "Go"   
Fenton wasn't sure how to help, so he just stepped over Gyro's... friend? Roommate? Boyfriend? And left.   
He, of course, forgot his jacket.   
And didn't realize until he was in the next city for his tour.   
Gyro woke up and immediately noticed Fenton's absence. He found the note quickly after and read it. Fenton didn't leave a number or any way to find him. Gyro's heart ached.   
He walked into the kitchen to find his roommate, launchpad, passed out on the floor. He quickly woke him up and asked what happened.   
"Dude! We had Fenton Crackshell in our apartment. I don't know how he got here but he came from the hallway.  
"Crackshell?" Gyro murmured.   
"Yeah, Fenton Crackshell, the super famous singer?"   
"No, no no no, there must be some confusion. He's not my Fenton."   
"I promise that was definitely Fenton Crackshell."   
It would make sense. Gyro thought.   
"I, I have some stuff to do"   
"Alright. I'm gonna make us some breakfast"   
"Thank you, Launchpad."  
Gyro went back to his room and grabbed his laptop, then sat on his bed. He opened it up and stared at the screen. Eventually, he swallowed nervously and unlocked his computer, then searched Fenton Crackshell. Sure enough, it was the same duck who had kissed him less than 12 hours ago.   
"What the fuck"   
He looked at as many pictures and articles about Fenton as he could before Launchpad called him to breakfast.   
Gyro didn't notice Fenton's jacket until the next day when he was leaving for work.   
"Well if he really wanted it, he would've come back for it" Gyro sighed. He took it off the hook and slipped it on.   
Throughout the day, several people complimented it, talking about how realistic it was and how they hadn't known. gyro was a fan.   
By the end of the day Gyro decided he needed to return the jacket.  
"Thank you, St. Canard! You've been wonderful!" Fenton shouted. He waved as he walked off stage, and the crowd behind him continued to scream and shout.   
He got to his room and flopped onto the couch. "Thank God tour is over" he said to the empty room. He let his thoughts wander, specifically to Gyro. He hoped the chicken wasn't too upset. Fenton sighed. Thinking about Gyro wouldn't do him any good.  
Gyro was on Twitter a few days later when a new interview was announced. It would be live, and apparently there would be something big happening, worth tuning in for. Gyro checked and made sure he had the channel.   
That night, Fenton announced that he’d have a new album coming out next month and dropped a single. It was called High Definition.   
Gyro, of course, listened to the song and he swore it was about him.  
“I'll be home, just thinking about it”  
“I like you inconveniently”  
“I know I'm not around enough to make me worth the wait, It's like, who wants to be close with someone who always goes away?”  
“Yeah, you like me in spite of me, I feel these feelings quietly”  
Who else could it be about? Well it wasn't all about him, some parts were definitely about the girl who had cheated on him (“Maybe call like I used to, But I'll just stay alone, because alone is safer than with you”) but other than that, it had to be about him, right?   
Gyro got his answer soon enough.   
“So Fenton, who’s your latest song about?”   
“Oh” Fenton laughed. “It's about multiple people, actually. It's a really reflective song, and one of the things I've been reflecting on is my last relationship, so part of it is about that, and the other part is about this wonderful guy I met while on tour. I don't really believe in love at first sight but there was definitely something there. We talked for a while, and we agreed we were attracted to each other, but I was, ugh, I dunno, I was scared, I guess, because of what just happened, and I talked with him about it, and I knew he was different I just” Fenton sighed. “I didn't give him a chance.”   
“Aw” the interview was sympathetic. “That's a shame. Are you in contact with this mystery man?”   
“No, unfortunately I'm not. It really sucks because I accidentally left my jacket in his apartment” Fenton laughed, and just like that the interview was back to being fun and uplifting.   
Gyro watched the rest of the interview but didn't really process it. He needed to find Fenton.   
A month passed and Fenton's album came out. It was the only thing Gyro listened to. He also continued to wear Fenton's jean jacket everywhere he went.   
Gyro finally got his chance to see Fenton again when the duck announced he'd be going on tour once again. Thank god, he was coming back to Duckburg.   
Gyro bought a GA ticket to the show. There was VIP but it sold out before he got a chance to get it. He hoped he’d be able to contact Fenton somehow.   
The day of the show, he showed up to the venue hours early. He wasn't the first but that didn't matter.   
He watched the people with VIP go in early. He talked with people in line about his jacket and the handmade patches on it.   
Finally, his ticket got scanned and he was let into the venue. He wasn't in the front row like he’d hoped he would be, but he was close enough to the stage so he would hopefully be seen.   
The crowed got bigger and bigger and the room buzzed with chatter. Suddenly the lights went out and the chatter became joyous screams. Thanks to his mic, Fenton’s voice could still be heard over the roaring crowd when he came out onto the stage and launched into one of his songs.   
Gyro was awkward at first, but eventually he was dancing and singing with everyone else in the venue.  
It was during one of Fenton’s slower songs the first time he and Gyro made eye contact. Gyro would've assumed that he’d skip over him, but the way Fenton tripped over his own lyrics notified Gyro that he had, indeed, seen him.   
For the rest of the show, Fenton kept looking at where Gyro was standing. Before his final song, he grabbed some water and said something to one of his security guards.   
Gyro stayed staring at the stage for a moment after Fenton thanked the crowd and left the stage. This was a good thing, because it have Fenton's security guard more time to find him. Which she did.   
“Gyro? Fenton asked to see you.”   
“He did? Are you sure?”   
“Yep. You are Gyro, aren't you?”  
“Well, yes”  
“Great! Let's go then”  
The security guard lead him backstage, down a flight of stairs and through a series of hallways. Then she stopped and knocked on the door.   
“Fenton?”   
“Yes?”   
“It's Tammy, I've got someone for you”  
Fenton ran to the door.  
“Gyro?” He asked hopefully.   
“Hey Fenton” gyro replied quietly.   
“I'll leave you to it” Tammy said.   
“Gyro” Fenton breathed, reaching over and taking Gyro’s hand. “Do you wanna come in?”   
“Uh, yeah, sure.”   
Fenton smiled and they sat down on the red pleather couch in the middle of the room.   
“I uh, brought you back your jacket” Gyro stated.   
“It looks good on you”   
“Oh! Oh yeah, uhm,” he struggled with the jacket as he tried to take it off.”   
“No, no, I mean it.”   
“I, uhm”   
“You look good”   
“So do you. You did a great job tonight.”  
“Ah! Thank you Gyro.”   
“Yeah, yeah of course. I've been listening to your music a lot lately.”   
“Oh yeah?”   
“Yeah, it's good! I really like it.”   
“What's your favorite?”   
“Uhm, I like all of them, but High Definition is very important to me.”   
“It's important to me, too”   
There's a beat of silence.   
“I'm glad you're here.”   
“I'm glad to be here, I wish I could've seen you sooner.”   
“Me too. I wish we kept in contact.”   
“I wish we had too” Gyro murmured. “We still could, now”   
“Yeah, we could.”   
Gyro smiled at Fenton. Fenton smiled back.   
“When's your next tour stop?”   
“I have all day here in Duckburg tomorrow.”   
“Could I show you around?”  
“That sounds wonderful.”   
Gyro smiled even wider. “It's a date then.”   
“Yes” Fenton replied. “It's a date”   
“Where can I find you?”   
“Here,” Fenton handed gyro his phone. “Give me your number and I'll text you so you have mine. I can let you know whatever hotel I'm at then.”   
“Okay, thank you”   
Gyro plugged his number in and Fenton texted him immediately after.   
“It's getting late, I think I should be headed. Thank you for a wonderful night Fenton.”   
“Yeah, Thanks for finding me, Gee”   
“Of course. I'll see you tomorrow.”   
“One more thing! Before you go” Fenton cupped Gyro's face and gently kissed him on the beak.   
Gyro blushed redder than the couch they were sitting on.   
“see you tomorrow, Gyro”


End file.
